Inevitable
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Being so close could only lead one place and it finally does.
1. Chapter 1

Note- This fic is inspired by a you tube mvid for this pairing called "Faded".

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**March 2011**

"Hot Stuff, this day uber sucked. I'm beginning to hate coming into the field with you all," she said, as she sighed heavily, while Penelope and Derek stood in the police station parking lot after a particularly rough case had just ended.

Not only had more victims died after they took the case but Penelope felt she had messed up. To make things even more stressful on her, during the whole case a female police officer had been hitting on Derek, right in front of Penelope. Of course she wouldn't tell him that was driving her crazy but it had been.

She was grateful though that Derek showed no interest back in that woman. These days Penelope and Derek were closer than ever. She relied on him so much when it came to keeping her spirits up. He had helped her to get through her turbulent emotions after she dumped Kevin a few months before. Derek was always there to cheer her up and make her smile again.

Tonight she really needed that.

He raised his hand and brushed the back of a finger down her cheek before gently saying "This was a bad one for all of us."

"Me especially. My mistake led to those people getting killed."

"No, it didn't. You did your best. That's all we can ask of you and all you can ask of yourself."

"I need to do better. I can't afford to ever be off my game and I was today. I was distracted and it cost two people their lives."

"Only the unsub is responsible for those deaths and you know that."

Penelope just stared into Derek's eyes, not responding back, but taking in his words, trying to let herself off the hook. She knew, even before he spoke, what he said was true but she had needed to hear it aloud.

Derek bent his knees and looked straight into her eyes. "Think about it this way, baby girl. There are hundreds of people in this world that are only alive because of your brilliant brain finding what we needed to catch unsubs in the past. Without you this world would be a much darker place so go easy on yourself because as much as you are Superwoman you deserve to have an off moment now and then too. But you always fight back and come back stronger than ever. I'm so proud of you for that. Just remember that you did do good today and you got us what we needed as quick as you could. That unsub can't hurt anyone else ever again. And that is thanks in part to the help of Ms. Penelope Garcia, super tech girl who still doesn't realize how awesome she is no matter how much evidence there is that proves the truth."

Penelope warmed under his soft touch and tender words. He always did this. Always built her back up. It was just one of many things that made her love him.

"Derek Morgan, without you I would be a hot mess so you better always stay in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said before his voice got hoarse, his hand caressed her cheek, tilting her head up, and he added "for the rest of your..." he leaned closer very slowly as their eyes held each other's.

Her breath caught and then her eyes drifted close.

Derek whispered "Life," before his lips gently pressed to hers.

Her heart had jumped to her throat the moment he leaned in so close that there was no doubt left in her mind of what Derek was about to do. Now her heart beat rapidly, as he softly kissed her once. He moved back an inch, hesitated and then gathered her in his arms and pulled her against his body, that she couldn't even think one single coherent thought. All she could do was feel: his strong, muscled arms, the wall of his firm chest, his gentle lips upon hers, his fingers tangling into the back of her hair.

A barely audible moan drifted from her right before his tongue licked across the seam of her lips. Penelope threaded her arms around Derek's neck, pulling him even closer to her as she held the back of his head, and opened her mouth to him. In that moment the past seven years of flirting and friendship weren't on her mind. Neither was the uncertain future.

All she knew was his kiss felt heavenly.

Her body tingled from head to toe as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, turning their sweet kiss of comfort into a hot, desperate kiss filled with desire and neediness. More is what he wanted and more is what she gave.

"Mmm, yes, yes," she whispered against his mouth right before she heard Rossi chuckle.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" Rossi teased.

Penelope jumped back from Derek. Her hand shot to cover her mouth, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her heart continued to race like a drum.

Her eyes darted to Rossi, who was standing off near the team SVU. In the distance, behind him, Penelope saw Reid and Prentiss leaving the police station. Her gaze jerked back to Derek, who was staring at her with eyes dark with hunger. The look of a man who knew just what he wanted and would not be denied. A look she had never seen in his eyes before.

She gulped down a breath.

Rossi held up his hands. "Sorry, kids! Don't let me stop ya, though."

Derek glared at Rossi but Rossi just smiled back, shook his head in a rueful way, and turned to open the door of the SUV.

Penelope was trying to catch her breath. When Derek looked back at her his eyes searched hers. She gave him a wide eyed look.

A moment later Reid and Emily made it down the sidewalk. They were playfully arguing about where to go for dinner that night before the team would hop on the plane headed back to Virginia.

Reid said to Derek "You want Mexican, right?"

Emily told Derek "Don't answer that. We're getting Chinese."

Reid argued "This should be put to a fair and democratic vote."

Emily answered "No."

"Just no? That's the end of this conversation?" Reid asked

"Yep," Emily said, with a big grin, as she pulled open the door to the SUV.

Hotch came walking up then and Emily said "We're getting Chinese for dinner."

"Sounds good," Hotch answered.

Reid groaned. "Why does she always get to pick?"

"Boy genius, don't argue with a lady," Penelope teased him. "If you're worried about using chopsticks I could feed you your dinner."

Reid shook his head at her gentle teasing, rolled his eyes and got in the SUV.

Derek stepped close to Penelope. Put his hand on her back, leaned close to her ear and whispered "What I would give for just five minutes without this bunch around right about now."

She smiled slightly and climbed into the SUV. Five more minutes alone with Derek sounded like heaven at that moment. Five hours alone in his arms would be even better though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**March 2011**

The hours seemed to stretch on endlessly that evening.

After a tough day at work all Penelope Garcia had wanted was to fly back to Virginia, go to her little apartment where she could soak in her bathtub, drink a glass of wine, and forgot about the minor mistake she had made that she felt just might have contributed to not catching the unsub before he killed two more people. She had needed relief from this long, painful day and the job she loved but that took so much out of her sometimes.

Her job could be hard on her soul. But Derek was always around to build her back up when her spirits were faltering.

She knew when she told him of the guilt that was plaguing her he would soothe away her worries with his kind words. He did even more than that though.

He had leaned close and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss of sweet comfort that quickly turned into one filled with want- the flame that had been sparking between them for years finally catching fire in one glorious, lust drenched moment in a police station parking lot in Iowa.

They got interrupted by the team and had to tag along to dinner and then to the jet to head home. All those hours, surrounded by their friends, Derek had spent barely taking his eyes off Penelope. Long, hot looks passed between them until her body was quivering with pent up desire and she was practically shaking with need for another one of his kisses.

She longed to feel his strong arms wrapping around her again. To give in to the long pushed down passion that raged between them. Feelings that were supposedly left behind years before now seemed stronger than ever. The last fourteen months of slowly getting closer and closer again- after a particularly rough period for them-finally came to a head tonight.

Months before Penelope had broken up with Kevin cause she was sick of fighting her feelings for Derek. Sick of wanting a kiss from him more than she wanted one from her boyfriend.

And yet she didn't tell Derek any of that. She just worked on healing her heart for the last few months, and getting her head on straight again, making sure she wasn't using her desire for Derek as an excuse to get out of a bad relationship.

After kissing him tonight she knew that what she felt wasn't just something she concocted in her head. It was real. The most real emotion she had ever known.

Kissing her best friend had been amazing. She wanted more. Needed more. And by the looks he was giving her, Derek Morgan felt the exact same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wanted to get her alone. Like now. It had been more than five hours since they had kissed. Now it was after midnight and they were finally back at the BAU.

Standing in the parking lot, he could hardly wait for the other team members to get to their cars so he could talk to Penelope again. Derek had been nervous, at first, after they kissed that maybe she would regret kissing him tonight. That he had gotten carried away and overwhelmed her but the last few hours she had been flirting with him relentlessly, putting to ease those brief worries of his heart.

Every flirty smile and teasing word turned him on more and more. Tempting him with what he could have now when they were next alone together.

Penelope had his blood pumping hot and thick. He was worked into a frenzy of barely restrained desire and if Rossi, Hotch, Reid and Prentiss didn't walk to their cars faster they were going to be in for quite the show.

Derek looked over his shoulder, to see his teammates heading away from them, and then moved in quickly toward Penelope, easing her back against the black SUV they had been riding in. "Hey, baby girl," he murmured, his lips almost on hers.

"Morgan," she said, a warning in her voice.

He tensed up but didn't move back. "Yeah?"

Her hand came up to the back of his head and pulled it down a little more, as she stretched to whisper in his ear two simple words. "Not here."

Derek moved his head back and met her gaze. Her eyes shimmered with hunger for him. His gut clenched. His body was on high alert: primed for more of her sweet kisses, aching to taste her again and again. "Name the time and place."

"Coffee shop? Five minutes?"

He stepped back. "See you there."

With smirks on their lips they both hurried to their vehicles, threw their go bags inside, jumped in and hurried from the FBI parking garage. When they got to the diner Derek jumped out of his SUV and hurried over to hers. He could see her fixing her hair in the mirror. Her cheeks were already flushed.

She looked so damn sexy. Eyes wide in nervousness but lips pouty and calling his name.

Derek quickly opened the passenger door, got in Esther, and then pulled Penelope right out of her seat and against his body. His arms wrapped tight around her and his lips took her mouth in a desperate kiss.

Damn, he needed this. For years now he had needed this. Tried not to think about it but, time and again, his want of her would mock him. Keep him up nights when he really needed sleep. Make being with other women seem like a charade, instead of a fun chase like it used to be. He had admitted to himself she was who he should be dating a while back. But just cause he could finally admit it didn't mean jack when the timing had been so bad.

She was out of reach for so long but not anymore.

Now she was in his arms, returning his hot and wet kisses, clutching him tight to her, moaning as he deepened their kisses, her soft body with all her tempting curves finally smashed against him. Now she was his to kiss.

He wanted to take kissing her slow. Be gentle. Show her love and respect. But his need overruled his mind and heart. The lust he had for her was out of control tonight. That one kiss in the parking lot, meant to comfort her, had sparked something he didn't think he had the power to reign back in.

And he didn't think he wanted to anyway. Kissing her was the sexiest thing to ever happen to Derek Morgan.

Hearing her moans got him hot and needy for more. She wanted him- which is all he had wanted to have happen for so long. His baby girl wanted him in her arms and tonight she would have him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**March 2011**

Derek had told Penelope to name the time and place for them to get together. The idea of waiting twenty minutes till they drove to her apartment or forty five to get to his house seemed insane to her. Penelope couldn't wait that long to kiss Derek again.

She waited seven years for their first kiss and five more hours for them to get from Iowa back to Virginia so they were alone together again. Twenty minutes was too damn long.

But they couldn't make out in the FBI parking lot. She knew better than most how many cameras were in that structure. So she told Derek to meet her at the diner a block from their jobs, where they had often had lunch over the years.

He had literally ran from his SUV to her old caddy, jumped inside and pulled her against his body, his lips descending on hers with a desperate quickness that mimicked the desires coursing through her to feel him, kiss him, love on him now and not even one second later. It needed to be now.

His lips molded against hers as he kissed her feverishly, as if the world was about to end, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed as close as she could to him, kissing him back with an equal amount of desperate intensity.

These kisses had been a long time in the making. Way too long. But then again it felt just right to be kissing him today and not yesterday or tommorow. They had come so far since the day they met. Gotten so close. And now the desire was too much to deny.

One sweet kiss of comfort earlier this evening had unleashed this torrent of want. She wouldn't question it or their future. All she would do is kiss him back and revel in the heat...so hot she felt she was burning alive under his fingertips.

And, good God, was she loving every minute of being on fire over him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek could hardly believe that this was the day he first got to kiss his baby girl. Their first kiss happened because he wanted to comfort her...but that one little, gentle, sweet kiss could never be enough to satiate his need for her. He wasn't sure anything would ever be enough to give him his fill of her.

He had wondered about that before they ever kissed and now that they had it was only a deeper confirmation. She was addictive. One kiss led to wanting two, two kisses made him crave four, and as the need multiplied every second he only knew it would take a long time to get all the kisses he wanted out of her.

So very long. And it would be so very good. Just as long as she kept responding back to him. Moaning softly as he plundered her mouth. Pressing herself tight to him. Running her hands over his head, his neck, his shoulders, back and chest. God, her touch was so frantic, so needy.

Just like how Derek himself felt as she gathered her tighter and tighter in his arms.

Breathing heavily, fogging up the car windows, they shared hungry kisses for long minutes. His hands roamed over her back at one point, thrust in her hair at another, and finally gripped her thighs, spread her legs and made her straddle him, when he needed her closer than she could get otherwise.

Kissing down her throat, he jerked open her coat and pushed it off her shoulders, as his mouth lay a trail of kisses against her cleavage.

"Ohhhhhh," Penelope moaned, throwing her head back. "Derek. Derek." She grabbed his face and gave him a slow and sensual kiss before looking in his eyes.

The moment froze.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest. She smelled so good. Looked so sexy- all flushed, breathing fast, her lips swollen from kisses and eyes shimmering with desire. All for him. He'd never seen her look hotter than right now. It was making him even harder just to stare in her eyes for this moment.

"Baby girl," he murmured, catching her lips for another quick kiss before he then kissed along her jaw and nibbled on her ear. "Mmmm, my sexy Goddess."

"We should," she started breathlessly "go somewhere else."

He smirked. "Thought you were hungry?"

"Ohhhhhh, I'm famished. But what I'm hungry for this diner doesn't serve."

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her down against his hard arousal as he kissed her throat. "Your place is closer but I want you at mine." He looked up and into her eyes. "Come home with me, Penelope."

She nodded. Her eyes wide with questions and lust. He gave her one more hard, firm kiss and then squeezed her ass, which made her clench her thighs and press down on the bulge of his jeans.

Derek added "Move your fine behind, pretty girl."

Penelope climbed off his lap. After straightening her dress and running her fingers through her hair she gave him a flirty look.

"Well what are you waiting for, Hot Stuff?" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "See you at your place. Last one there has to wash the other's back."

"You behave, drive careful, and I'll wash your back and front," he said, in his sexiest voice. "It will be a shower you can blog about, count on that."

She giggled. Looking like a sexy temptation who he just wanted to gather in his arms again and kiss for a few more hours straight. As he leaned forward to get just one more kiss before parting she pushed at his chest and insisted "The quicker you go, the quicker we get to your house."

He groaned and opened her car door. With his arm on top the car he leaned down and looked inside. "I'll follow you, okay?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Their eyes held each other for a long moment. He thought about telling her that he was cool with them not going through with this tonight. He didn't want to rush her into anything mere hours after their first kiss. But the words stayed lodged in his throat.

After a very long look shared between them Derek nodded at Penelope and headed for his SUV. Within fifty minutes they were at his front door, as he shoved the key in and turned it, then went inside and disabled the alarm.

His eyes were on Penelope while she shed her coat. Clooney came running up and jumped on her.

"Down, boy!" Derek barked. "Go lay down."

Clooney walked over to the couch and lay down there, staring at them woefully.

Derek looked back at Penelope. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes huge, as she nibbled her bottom lip and swallowed hard.

He let out a shaky breath. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nuh-uh,"she murmured, stepping closer to him. She reached up, cupped his throat, and he bent down to allow her to take his lips in a gentle kiss. Her hand slid off his neck, her other hand rose, and she slipped his leather jacket from his shoulders.

"Baby girl," he breathed against her lips. "Damn, do you know how much I want you right now? Damn, baby. Mmmmm." He kissed her with more intensity, pulling her tight against his hard, taunt body. His temperature rising with every passing second.

She broke the kiss and stepped back from him. Her hands went to the waist of her wrap dress and she undid it, opening it, so his eyes feasted on her body, clad in a matching satin pink bra and panty set and white garter belt.

Giving him a look filled with love and lust in equal measures she cooed at him "All for you, Hot Stuff."

Fuck. She was so sexy that his knees went weak and nearly buckled. He rushed the few steps to her, wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and out of her heels, and pressed her against the door.

One of her legs wrapped around him. One arm was around her back while his other hand explored the silky smooth expanse of skin she had uncovered to his eyes. His finger made quick work of stripping her of her bra in an instant.

Derek craved skin on skin contact. He needed all of her against him and he needed it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**March 2011**

Penelope moaned as Derek kissed the swells of her breasts, while she was pressed against his front door. Her body was hot, aching, needy for his touch, his kisses, longing to be filled by him after too long of going without knowing the feeling of what it would be like to make love to Derek.

Desperate to touch more of him she jerked his shirt free of his pants and ran her hands over the firm muscles of his lower back, and then her hands moved to skim his abs, feeling all these places she had dreamt about caressing and kissing during their seven long years of friendship.

There had always been something there between her and Derek. An off the charts chemistry. But when he kissed her tonight that long simmering, pushed down, always managed and controlled want had exploded beyond anything she had ever known before. It took on a life of its own. Demanded attention. She couldn't imagine not kissing him a second time after the first soft, short touch of their lips. And as their second needy, lusty kiss turned into a third and fourth she couldn't imagine stopping till they both passed out from exhaustion.

Sure she could have went home tonight and ignored the fact they had kissed earlier. But she didn't want to miss this moment. Derek's lips all over her breasts. Kissing and suckling, dragging moans from her.

Penelope had craved this and so much more. She craved him. She didn't have doubts. This is where she wanted to be tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The moment her dress opened he had gone speechless. There she had stood with her wrap dress parted to reveal a body he had dreamed about being able to see. Imagined so many times that it was insane to think about the number- in the thousands.

Penelope looked as luscious as Derek had always known she would. Smooth, creamy white skin, flushed from desire, with heaving, ample breasts held snug in a pink satin bra, her stomach soft and rounded, her ass clad in satin pink panties and then, the topper, a white garter belt holding up her stockings.

Damn. That woman was nearly too much for him to handle. His knees went weak. Mouth went dry. And he rushed across the room and took her into his arms with the fervor of a man starving for her. Having her softness press against him felt so right as he took her mouth in a possessive kiss but it wasn't enough. He had needed more and more. To strip her of that bra and take her breast into his hand, caress it and run his thumb over the puckered nub. Kiss over the swells of her breasts and then suck her nipple into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue over her nipple Derek moaned as he suckled her deeply, feeling bolts of desire shoot straight down to his groin.

His other hand was grabbing her ass, squeezing that firm, supple flesh that had teased him for seven long years. She felt so damn good. He couldn't get enough of her body.

His brain had stopped working. He didn't know his own name at that moment. All he knew was he had a gorgeous woman who he adored in his arms and he wanted to please her and explore her body till he was spent, exhausted and his body sore. Then he would sleep, wake up and do it all over again.

Kissing up her chest he made his way back to her lips and gave her a series of tender kisses, evoking blissful soft sighs from her.

Derek murmured "God, you're fine. So fine. So beautiful, Garcia. So lovely. So hot. Damn, woman."

She pushed his shirt up. He ripped it off and then she started to kiss all over his shoulders, collarbone and chest, making him moan and lean back his head, while her hands roamed over his arms, squeezing his biceps. Never had a woman's touch made him so turned on.

Something about Penelope made Derek feel like was more alive with her than he had ever been before when having sex. Being with her took things to a whole new level. And he liked that. This intense feeling of exhilaration was soul consuming and body addicting.

He had never come close to feeling this way before in all his life. Only his baby girl could get him this out of his head.

Her hand slipped down over his abs and then went to work on his belt, jerked it off him and then unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down and slid her hand into his boxers.

"Ohhh," he moaned as she caressed him for the first time. Looking at the sexy smile on her lips, and then she kissed his throat and stroked his cock at the same time, he nearly came on the spot from the overwhelming emotion that coursed through him.

He pulled her hand away. "Sweetheart," he murmured, before stripping her slowly out of her dress. He bent down and undid her garter belt, eased the stockings off her legs and pulled the garter belt down her body and off her. He caressed her legs, laying soft kisses on her thighs, and then pushed her legs apart slightly.

Her thighs quivered as Derek lay kisses along her panties. His tongue darted out and licked over the satin that covered her wet, slick folds. He sucked in her scent. His body was begging for relief by this point.

Needing her more than he could ever explain he stood up and took her face in his hands again, giving her a long kiss full of promises, before they headed up the stairs to his bedroom, kissing all the way there. He kicked his shoes off as they made their way through his darkened house. In the hallway he slipped out of his pants, with Penelope helping to push them down.

By the time they were in his room, which was lit only by moonlight, he had her off her feet again, her legs wrapped around his back as they kissed passionately and went down to the bed together. Holding himself up he looked into her eyes for a long silent moment before he kissed her again.

He took off her glasses and lay them on the night stand, then showered her face in soft kisses.

The minutes stretched out as Derek began to kiss all over her shoulders, her arms, her palms, her stomach, her thighs and finally he licked and sucked on her breasts again, while his fingers pushed aside her drenched panties and rubbed through her wetness, then sunk inside of her.

"Morgan!" she cried, the only woman who ever called him his last name in bed.

But he loved it. He loved hearing anything coming off her lips.

His mouth found its way to her throat while his fingers pumped in and out of her, bringing her body closer and closer to a sweet release. So long he had thought about what she'd sound like when she came. Hearing her breathy moaning and panting drove him wild.

"So hot," he whispered to her. "You're so damn hot. Mmmm, baby girl. Hot and tight."

Her neck and back arched she withered on the mattress, her fingernails clawing down his back, and he took her nearly to an orgasm before he pulled his fingers free completely, tugged down her panties, grabbed a condom from the night stand and sheathed himself in it.

Their eyes were locked on each other as Penelope reached out and took Derek's cock in her hand. The feel of her stroking him sent him flying close to the edge of his control.

She whispered "I need you."

"Believe me, baby girl, you have me," he swore, through clenched teeth, his whole body tight and ready to drive into her.

As he pushed inside she cried out in pleasure. Sunk into her silken, warm depths Derek stilled, holding her by the hip, and stared down upon her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her teeth gnawing her bottom lip.

Her chest on full and beautiful display, his eyes soaking in the sexy image of her hardened nipples, slightly wet from his kisses.

The moment was more intimate than Derek had ever known before as he started to move inside of his baby girl, first slow and after long minutes eventually his strokes became faster and faster, as she cried for release, their lips finding each others while her legs were locked around his back.

"DEREK!" a scream ripped from her lungs as she clenched around him.

Another few hard, deep thrusts and he was following her into a blissful, screaming release. Then he stroked her sweaty hair away from her brow and kissed her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes and their gazes held.

Another shiver racked his body. Giving her another firm kiss he rolled away from her. The only sound in the room their heavy breathing. He turned his head to look at her.

She looked the most beautiful as he had ever seen her. The sight of his baby girl there next to him, after being well loved by him and loving him back with all she had, made Derek's heart swell in his chest so much that he knew he couldn't find any words in that moment.

So he just bent over and pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder.

"Call a doctor," she whispered, breathlessly, in a teasing tone. "I've died and gone to heaven. I need to be revived so we can do that all over again."

Derek smiled sleepily and lay his head against her breast. She stroked his head and soon he was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**March 2011**

Before dawn Derek woke up, finding himself under the comforter with a naked Penelope cuddled against him, facing him. He slowly came awake, feeling her soft, warm body against his, amazed to have her in his bed tonight.

Raising his hand he stroked her face till her eyes fluttered open and then he caught her lips in a slow kiss. Running his hand down her body he caressed her, lifted her leg and placed it over him, and then slid his fingers between their bodies. They kissed as he stroked slowly over her sex until she was dripping wet and ready for him. They slowly, silently made love again while staring in each other's eyes. A tear slid down her cheek after they both found their release. He gently brushed it away and gave her another slow kiss.

Rolling onto his back he pulled her against him, running his fingers through her hair while she lazily stroked his chest.

Penelope whispered "You sure do know how to improve a woman's mood."

Derek chuckled.

She went on "I really needed you yesterday and you came through for me in every way."

He titled her head up by placing his fingers under her chin. "I'll be there every time you need me to remind you that you're a perfect Goddess."

"What would I ever have done if I had never met you?"

"I don't even wanna think about that."

"Me either," she said, sliding up his body and capturing his lips in a short, firm kiss before she straddled his waist.

Seeing her above him like that was a fantasy come true. He slowly slid his hands up her thighs, over her hips and then her side before cupping her breasts. He massaged them both, rolling her nipple and pinching it gently, before sitting up, bending his head and taking her breast into his mouth.

She moaned. "Oh God, yes. Ohhhhh, so good."

His desire for her was unquenchable and they made love till his alarm sounded over an hour later. She was riding him by that time and they just let the alarm go off as Derek lifted Penelope's hips to raise and lower her on him for a few last, hard strokes until she her tight, warm walls clenched his cock. He came hard right after her and then she collapsed against him.

Derek grabbed the alarm clock and quickly turned it off. He kissed her throat. "Damn it, time to get ready for work."

"Well," she joked "you already got your morning work out so I say you can sleep in today."

He chuckled. After a minute they untangled themselves. He set the alarm for an hour later and they fell into a hard slumber, only to wake up and both rush to get ready for work, which meant getting her go bag out of her car before they took a shower together.

His eyes hungrily watched her as she started to get dressed that morning. He found it sexy as hell to see her rolling on her stockings and attaching them to her garter belt. While putting on her bra she said "Go, my love, and make yourself respectable looking. Though I'd love to watch you strut your stuff in a towel all day I sort of think the our co-workers might have a problems with it."

Derek smirked and headed out of the bathroom. Soon he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, had on socks and his shoes. Penelope came out of the bathroom. "I need coffee like a junkie needs a fix."

He smiled. "Just let me get a quick shave and we'll head out."

Hitching her thumb over her shoulder she said "I'll go try and hunt down my shoes."

First she headed for the night stand though to grab her glasses but she didn't make it past Derek without him pulling her into a kiss. Looping his arms around her back he looked down at her afterwards. "Come over again tonight."

"You know we'll probably catch a case today and you'll have to leave town."

He groaned and joked "Baby girl! Don't say that. You're gonna jinx us."

She chuckled. "Such is the life of a studly, sought after expert behavioral analyst and his sexy stellar tech Goddess."

"Sadly," he said, agreeing that they probably would have to spend a few days apart due to work and that it would suck to be separated right now.

"Oh so sadly. It's a shame when work interrupts sex. There should be a law."

Derek laughed. "Now you're talking sense, Garcia."

He let her go and headed for the bathroom. He couldn't stop smiling as he finished getting ready that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, when Derek walked back into the BAU, go bag slung over his shoulder, he was smiling again. His head filled up with thoughts of taking Penelope home with him that night.

As Derek dropped his bag by his desk, Emily asked the team "How about getting a drink tonight?"

"Count me out," Derek said, his grin growing as he shook his head a little, his eyes lit up while he remembered the feel of Penelope's soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Rossi teased Derek "Looks like the kid already has big plans!"

"The biggest and none of you all are invited," Derek said in a sing song tone before he headed straight for Penelope's office.

Getting to her door he gave it a quick rap and hurried inside to find Penelope typing furiously on her computer, while speaking into her phone. She finished up her conversation and hung up.

"Hey, mama," he said, with warmth infused in his tone. "Still working hard, huh?"

Walking up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek and nuzzling her neck.

"Team B needs a search. They're in Alabama on this really nasty, grim, soul crushing case. Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while."

He groaned, as he started to nibble on her ear. "Don't tell me that, please, woman."

"But I must. Its gonna be a long night for me," she said, in a tense tone.

Derek straightened, his brow furrowed, and moved back from her. He leaned against the desk and let her work until she had the information she needed. Penelope called back the other team and told them what she had found and that she'd be there if they needed more information until they broke for the night.

Once she was off the phone Derek cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "I hope you're not working yourself too hard by helping out the other team. I know there are other techs who can get them what they did."

"Not as fast as me though. Can you blame them for being desperate for the cyber skills of the one and only Oracle?"

"You need to make sure you take care of yourself though too."

"You're always my champion but don't worry about this. I'm not gonna burn myself out."

"That's right," he told her, with love in every word. "Because I will never let you, sweetness."

She gave him a strained small smile. His eyes searched hers while he caressed her face.

"I guess," Derek teased "this is just what comes along with being involved with the most wickedly good hacker in the world. I'm gonna have to get used to coming second, huh?"

When she didn't smile, his shoulders slumped a little and he said "Talk to me. I can tell something is weighing on that beautiful, overworked brain of yours. What's up, mama?"

Her nose crinkled in the way it does when she doesn't want to tell him something. "We didn't think out what we did!"

His eyes widened. "Where is this coming from? You've been fine for the last few days. Every time we talked you were fine. I know you. I know when you're freaking out over something and you were good. We were good. What changed?"

Her phone rang again. She picked it up and started to talk to Sam, the unit chief of the other team. Penelope typed for a moment and relayed information to him.

Derek raked his hand over his head, stressed out because she was worrying herself and he didn't get why she now had all these doubts about if it was a good idea for them to be sleeping together.

After she hung up he said "Baby girl, I don't get where this is coming from all of a sudden like this."

"I'm sorry but I really need to get going on this search now that they found some more information and, as gorgeous as you are, you're an uber big distraction for me so..."

Shaking his head at hearing that Derek headed for the door. When he reached it he stopped and looked back at her, opened his mouth and then closed it, leaving her office without saying another word. He stood in the hall and stared at her door for a moment before he walked away- not even sure what had just happened.

They were fine earlier today. They flirted on the phone and she seemed eager for him to get home again. To get back to her. Now he was here with her again and she had second thoughts about being with him.

Maybe even some regrets.

Derek went back to his desk. The rest of the team must have already headed to the bar because no one else was around the half darkened bullpen. Derek slumped into his chair and rolled his neck on his shoulders before rubbing the back of his neck.

Right about now he wanted to be rushing to his SUV with Penelope, eager to get somewhere, anywhere really, to be alone together. Maybe even pulling over a block from work and going at it in the backseat. That's how bad he wanted to get with his baby girl again.

Looks like the feeling wasn't mutual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**March 2011**

Derek was asleep when his cell phone rang. With a groan he came awake, reached for it on the night stand and answered without even looking at the screen to see who was calling him in the middle of the night. "Yeah?"

"Ohhhh," Penelope cooed "I woke you up, handsome. Now you'll have to spank me."

"Garcia," he said, with a small chuckle, as he woke up a little more "you finally put an end to your work day and take your fine self home for some much needed TLC?"

"Ummmm," she said, in a teasing way, "not quite."

"Woman, don't tell me you're still working. What time is it anyway?"

"A little after three and I'm only working on one thing right now but I need your help with it."

"What can I do for you, mama?"

Just then he heard his doorbell ring before she said "Come let me in because its chilly out here and I'm not dressed for this weather."

With a big smile on his face, Derek darted from bed and hurried out of his bedroom, down the hall and stairs, while teasing Penelope about interrupting his sleep. "You come by without even calling? Where are your manners, girl? I was in the middle of this kick ass dream about a Goddess with a mouth made for sin."

"Ohhhh, sounds hot. I can leave, if you want, and let you get back to that," she joked.

"Don't you move a muscle or else that ass will get spanked." Derek made it downstairs, disabled his alarm, unlocked the door and let her in. His eyes drank in the sight of her as she walked inside.

He had fallen asleep thinking that tommorow would be stressful, when he saw her at work, as he tried to get her to relax about the fact that they had slept together...that way they could get together again, which he wanted to happen just about as soon as was humanly possible.

After spending so many years as her friend, flirting with her every chance he had, finally having sex had been an experience to rival all others in his past. Derek didn't want it to be a one night thing. When they had made love that hadn't been what he thought was going to happen at all.

Once Penelope was inside, Derek closed the door and locked it. He turned to her, bent his knees a little so they were eye to eye, and asked "So what's up, baby girl? Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Tell me all about it."

Her eyes held his. "I'm worried that you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Oh? Well, that's too bad because I had this big apology all ready to give you."

"No apology needed," he dragged out the words, while looping his arms around her waist. "I'm just glad you came over tonight to see me. This is the best middle of the night wake up call that I ever got. You can do this again anytime you want and I do mean anytime."

She eased back from him. Her honey eyes holding his, in a seductive stare that made his gut clench with lust, she cooed at him "Are you very, very sure you don't want your proper apology?" She then undid her coat to reveal herself standing there in just her red bra and panties. "Forgive me, Hot Stuff? I've been a bad, bad girl."

Derek swallowed hard as his eyes drank in the sight of her curvy body, basked in moonlight, creamy white skin and hardened nipples calling out to him to caress until she moaned with pleasure. A growl leapt from the back of his throat as he reached out, took hold of her around the waist and jerked her flush with him, then took her lips in a fevered kiss. Still plundering her mouth, his tongue taking possession of every crevice, he pushed her coat from her shoulders and off her arms then lifted her thigh and hitched her leg around his waist, pressing her heated core against him, as he stood there in only boxer shorts.

Moving from her lips he kissed down her throat as he murmured "Garcia, oh hell yes, woman."

Panting breathlessly, she admitted, as he kept kissing all over her throat "I just got nervous when I knew I was about to see you again earlier tonight."

He spoke to her between kisses. "I get it."

Derek didn't want to stop and talk. Now that he had her in his arms all he wanted was to kiss every inch of her over and over again. Her soft sweetness set his body on fire. The knowledge that she wanted him made nothing else matter in his world but getting with her.

Her bra strap fell as Derek kissed shoulder and upper arm.

"Baby," her tone was lusty but still she wanted to get a few things straight "I just want us to be okay."

"We're okay. We're good. Promise," he swore, kissing from her shoulder down to her breast, laying feverish kisses all over her flushed skin.

His need for her was like a monster living under his skin...begging to be fed...never before had it wanted someone this damn much where he couldn't think straight. Where he was driven by his lust instead of driving his lust. Where his previously unbreakable control broke completely down and he only knew that he wouldn't feel complete again until he was buried deep in her. That he could spend all night kissing and caressing her and still not want to stop.

Need and desire pressed him onward, making him forget her earlier worries for that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For days, she had been fine. Feeling completely excited, sexy and turned on for almost all the time that Derek was away on his last case but then, after he told her they were about to fly back, she had started to freak out. Knowing she'd see him in a mere matter of hours, her whole body tensed up.

Penelope had been fantasizing about that first moment when they were near each other again. The way it would feel to be in his arms, knowing how damn hot it was to have sex with him and how much he liked her body, liked her, liked being with her. How good they were together between the sheets. How good he could make her feel with the way he cared about her during the day and, for that one night they had together, how that caring made making love a powerful and emotional experience. And just damn good in every way, too.

Being with Derek had been amazing. There was no doubt she would like to do it again but her mind had started to bombard her with all of these questions.

What if he didn't want the same thing that she did for them? What exactly did she want? What if somewhere down the road what they wanted, once they figured that out, wasn't the same and then what? On and on her mind had tortured her until Derek walked in her office and she could barely think straight. Work had her stressed. Thinking that her and Derek might lose their friendship because of having had sex had her freaking out. Her nerves had been on edge. She couldn't deal with him right then.

After she finished up work for the night, she had thought about it more. One thing she knew was he was at home by that time and he was probably confused, ticked off and hurt. She couldn't stand knowing that. He wouldn't leave her somewhere feeling that way so she couldn't do that to him.

Penelope had come over to Derek's home because she ached to see him again, feel his strong and muscled arms around her again, and also to make up. She shouldn't have pushed him away out of worry and fear. Wherever the road led them they would be all right as long as they were always honest and good to each other.

She had to remember that. Remember who her Hot Stuff really was. A good man who would not let them lose each other, no matter if one day they ended up wanting different things. Even if this all led to heartbreak it would be worth it because she wanted to be in his arms tonight more than she wanted to be safe at home- where she could never be hurt by them falling apart, but where she would also be hurting because he was hurting and she'd be missing him the whole time.

There was only one place Penelope Garcia should be tonight and that's right in Derek Morgan's bed.

She cupped his face, dragging his lips off her breast, and made him look up at her. Their eyes held for a long, intimate moment before their lips came together. His fingers tangled in her hair as he titled her head back, deepening the kiss. Her hands slid down off his face, exploring tenderly the smooth expanse of his chest.

Her heart beat rapidly as they kissed. Still she was amazed and sort of surprised they were involved in a sexual relationship together. After so long of walking a line and never going there it was thrilling to be in this new place with him.

And if the feverish, intense way he kissed her was any indication than Derek loved being here just as much as Penelope did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven **

**March 2011**

Wrenching his mouth off hers, as he breathed heavily, Derek spun Penelope away from him, toward the stairs in his house, gently slapped her ass and said "Move it, woman. Morning will be here way too quick."

It was already after three thirty in the morning. That gave them less than two and a half hours till his alarm would go off so he could get up and do his work out routine before work. He had skipped his usual morning work out on the last day that he was in town and today he would skip it again. All he wanted was to spend every moment he could in bed with his girl.

Penelope giggled as she started up the stairs. Derek was hot on her heels They kissed and laughed as they stumbled up to the second floor and then down the dark hallway. They slammed into a wall and stopped to kiss before once again moving, mouths still seeking each other out over and over, toward his bedroom.

He undid her bra and slipped it off her then pushed her panties down her legs while she pushed his boxers down his. Within a minute they were naked and falling onto the bed with their mouths joined.

His blood pumped thick, hot and fast through his veins. The thought of being with his baby girl had his body hard. Her nails raked down his back and then she caressed his ass. He sucked on her throat and scraped his teeth over her collarbone. Penelope moaned, arching her back and pressing her warm, curvy body firmer against his.

Her foot ran up his leg and back down.

Gently he kissed down her body, spread her legs and began to lick at her slick sex, pulling moans and breathless sighs from her as he pleasured her with his mouth and fingers. Her taste so sweet that it drove him wild. He could do this for hours to her and love every second of pleasing her, tasting her, caressing her, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

"Morgan! Ohhhhhhhhh...God...so uber good, baby."

He smirked against her, lifted her hips and thrust his tongue into her, sending her into an orgasm almost as soon as his tongue entered her. Her thighs locked around his head as she screamed incoherently while flooding his mouth with her honey sweet cum.

Derek tenderly kissed up Penelope's body, tangled his fingers in her hair and looked down at her. The sight of her in such a state of bliss, all brought on by him, sent pure male pride shooting down his spine. "Baby girl," he murmured.

Her arms wrapped around him as she pulled him into a kiss, then rolled him over, her hands stroking over his chest and abs before she reached for the night stand, grabbed a condom and slid it on him, while Derek bit down on his bottom lip, watching her every move. Her fingers caressing him was a sight hot enough to make him lose it on the spot.

He grabbed her and brought her over him as their bodies joined together. His eyes slammed close at the intense sensation and he let out a moan, feeling himself encased in the tight, moist heat of his baby girl.

She placed her hands on his chest. Opening his eyes he looked up to see a beautiful vision above him as she started to move on him. Throwing her head back, she nibbled her bottom lips and moaned.

After a few minutes Derek pulled Penelope down into a kiss and rolled her onto her back, hitching her leg up over his hip he drove into her over and over, while kissing her and whispering to her "Yes, oh, so good, baby girl."

Knowing he was getting closer and closer to coming with every deep, fast stroke into her Derek reached between them and found the nub of her clit. She started to cry out in pleasure and beg him not to stop. When he came he felt her body clench around him and they rode out the pleasure together until they were both panting and still. He kissed her sweat slicked forehead.

"Mmmmm, Penelope." He kissed her gently before laying down next to her.

"Oh, there goes my warm blanket," she teased him, before burrowing beneath the comforter and then laying on her side, facing him, her hand reaching out to rest on his bicep.

For a minute they just recovered their breaths in the now silent bedroom.

He dealt with the condom and then cuddled close to her, staying on top the blanket because he was too overheated to want any covers on him at that moment. The cool late winter air felt good on his skin at that moment.

They were eye to eye. His arm thrown over her.

"My silly girl, what was going on in your hard head earlier?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. I guess I just freaked myself out unnecessarily. I started thinking of all the what ifs. What if this happens or that happens or what if everything between us gets messed up or what if it doesn't or what if one of us starts to feel different than the other one is feeling at that time-"

"Stop it," he dragged out the words. "Everything is fine."

Her eyes held his, looking for strength and he knew he could give it to her because he knew he was right here he wanted to be.

Derek said "There is only one question that matters: are you where you wanna be right now?"

"Very uber much so, yes."

He softly kissed her and then nuzzled her nose with his. "Good answer. Love when you say just the right thing, Garcia."

"I try."

He chuckled before rolling on his back, yawning and stretching. "Mmmm. Damn, I feel soooooo good right now."

"Such a man," she teased. "Glad you're in such high spirits since you need to get up in a couple hours for work."

"So do you, gorgeous."

"Nope. I get a day off after all my overtime this last week."

He grinned at her. "Now that is unfair. You're gonna be in Derek Morgan's bed without him all day long. Thinking about that is really gonna mess up my chance of getting my mounds and mounds of paperwork done."

Penelope chuckled before saying "Thank you for the invitation to stay but," she hitched a thumb over her shoulder "I'm cool with heading home when you leave for work. Maybe, if you are really a good boy, I'll even make you some dinner for after your long day battling boredom and paperwork. Feel free to come on by my place for a treat."

"Woman, you are not going anywhere. Hush with that. You need some sleep so just sleep and when I get home tonight we'll have dinner here. And don't you dare cook. You just relax today, princess. We'll order in."

"Okay," she cooed.

"Okay," he teased her back before giving her a long kiss. They fell asleep holding each other, Derek listening to the sound of Penelope's slow even breathing for long minutes before he followed her to dream land.


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Eight**

**March 2011**

Derek had a huge smile on his face when he came in from work that evening. "Baby girl, I'm home."

Clooney ran towards the door. Derek petted him and asked "Where is she, boy?"

The house smelled like tomato and basil and there was soft music playing. His home had never felt warmer to him in all the time he had lived there. Hearing noises in the kitchen area Derek headed that way, after peeling off his coat and putting down his bag.

He found Penelope, dressed only in one of his white button up shirts, at the stove. Greeting her he said "Well lookey here. What a sexy sight to come home to."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "I know you said don't cook but I got bored."

The cute way she crinkled her nose made him laugh but seeing her in his house, wearing his clothes, cooking him dinner was no laughing matter. It turned him on more than she would ever guess.

Damn, she was _his _woman now. Penelope Garcia was _his_ woman, at least for that night, and it felt damn good to him.

"You bored, whoa. That could be dangerous. I'm glad my house is still standing, crazy woman."

She chuckled. He went over to her and snaked his arms around her waist, pressing his growing hardness against her round, ample ass. She offered him a taste of the tomato sauce. He tasted it and said "Mmmm, good, but not as good as..." he lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

As the flames of lust licked at his gut, he deepened the kiss. She turned around in his arms and brought her hands up to hold him. He moved her away from the stove and soon had lifted her onto the counter, as he started to unbutton her shirt and then kiss down her throat to her chest.

Joking with him, as he caressed her breasts, Penelope cooed "All of a sudden it feels like you love me just for my smoking hot body."

He smirked and then lazily licked over her breast. "Nope but it sure don't hurt things any."

She erupted in giggles. He stifled the sound by giving her a desperately needy kiss that made them both breathless. She reached for his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, and then snuck her hand inside, caressing his cock.

Her other hand pushed down his jeans and boxers. She slid off the counter and started to stroke him, while they kept kissing. Her touching his cock always left him weak kneed. For years he never thought this day would get here. When he could come home to her and take her fast in his kitchen.

The fact that it was here now kinda blew his mind.

With every stroke he felt himself throbbing more and more in her hand, getting closer and closer to coming, and he wanted her to come with him. Sliding her hand off him, they shared another kiss before he turned her around to face the counter.

He felt her shiver as he kissed her neck while massaging her ass. His hand slipped around her and slid between her legs, stroking her slicked folds and building the fire in her.

"Ohhhhhh," Penelope moaned "ohhhhh, God, baby, yeah."

Wrapping one arm around her, to keep her up as her legs started to shake, he drove a finger into her and began a quick rhythm that had her begging for relief. He pressed against her, loving the feel of his cock pressed against her.

She panted in pleasure and threw her head back when she came. Derek kept fingering her until she rode the wave out before he slipped away from her, kicked off his shoes and pants, grabbed his wallet out of the back pocket and got out a condom. After sliding it on he moved into position behind Penelope.

"Baby girl," he said, his voice rough with lust. He grabbed her hips and slid into her, pumping hard and fast, driven by need for her. He had been thinking all day about the moment when he could once again be surrounded by her sweet feminine heat.

Derek found Penelope's lips and they shared wet kisses, as he slowed for a moment, before they broke apart and he sped up their speed again, her thrusting back in perfect rhythm with him and crying in pleasure, begging him for more.

He let out a loud yell when he came and then collapsed against her back. "Fuck yeah. So good, sweetness," he said, panting as he held her quivering body.

She looked disheveled. Her hair tousled, skin sweaty, face flushed and eyes heavy with lust. Derek pulled out of her, got off the condom and tossed it in the nearby trash, and then led Penelope to a chair. He sat down and cuddled her, on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, while she still wore the almost all the way unbuttoned white shirt of his.

He stroked her hair. "Sweetness, you okay?"

"I just need about a month to recover from that ravishing."

Derek chuckled and kissed her nose. "I'll give you...hmmmm...half an hour."

She slapped his chest. "I made you dinner! Least you could do is pretend you have some interested in eating it," she teased him.

He grinned. "I told you not to bother but some hard head didn't listen."

She smiled sweetly and lay her head back on his shoulder. Lazily she traced shapes on his bare chest. "Hanging out with a naked chocolate God of thunder, this is my favorite hobby ever. I should have taken it up ages ago."

He laughed. "Garcia, you're crazy!"

"I know," she said, happily. She pressed a soft kiss to his throat.

He lay his head against hers and closed his eyes for a moment until he sniffed and said "Something is burning."

"My garlic bread!" Penelope was in a panic as she raced to the oven.

He clamped his lips shut and did not dare laugh. He knew better. He just hoped she wouldn't cry about the ruined toast. He got dressed again as she took the food out.

They had to toss the bread but the pasta and sauce was delicious, which he told her over and over because it made her smile and blush. All during dinner they flirted with each other hard core.

Just cause they were sleeping together didn't mean they couldn't tease each other and make each other hot...only now they could deliver on all their promises. And that was a very good thing, at least in Derek Morgan's opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Nine**

**March 2011**

Later that evening they sat on his couch, her legs thrown over his lap, watching sitcoms he had recorded on his DVR. They laughed and joked for a couple of hours before Derek stretched.

He said "Finally I get a day off tommorow. About damn time."

"Me too and I have lots of errands to run and crap to get done." Penelope sat up. "I should get dressed and get going, actually."

"I didn't mean to run you off, baby girl."

She stood up. "I know and you're not. I just need to get going."

Derek pulled her back onto his lap and she started to laugh. "I don't think so."

"Baby," she whined "my plants will die! Bert and Ernie will wither!"

He laughed and then stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. "They can last one more night." He gave her a slow kiss, to try and convince her to stay, while running his hand up and down her leg. Pulling away he said "You, hot mama, better get one of those automatic watering systems cause you can't be running off when I'm home. We don't have that much time as it is. I'm not coming in third to your super hacker skills being needed in the BAU and now your plants. Derek Morgan has got to draw a line somewhere."

"You're always first, my love." She kissed him sweetly and cooed at him in French.

"Mmmm, woman! You know what that does to me."

She reached down, cupped his hardness through his jeans, and said "Now I do." She then proceeded to whispered French words of love in his ear while rubbing his cock. He had stopped on the way home to buy condoms so he only had to go to the table next to the front door, grab the bag he had tossed there when he came in and grab one.

Coming back to the couch he sat down and soon Penelope was riding him. They kissed as they moved together.

As usual they didn't go slow. They hadn't yet been able to find a nice tender rhythm. Each time they had sex it was wild and fast, desperate and needy, every thrust claiming her body for himself.

"Fuck!" he cried as she slid up and down his dick. His hands were on her hips helping her to move. "Fuck, babe! Oh, yeah! Unhhhhhhhhhhh."

She clamped around him and hurled him into his release. As he surged out his cum she screamed his last name "MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Penelope relaxed against Derek's chest. He found her lips and gave her a searing, hard kiss. Afterwards he lay his head back on the couch, his eyes closed, and he tried to catch his breath. Their bodies were still joined.

He slid his hands down her back and over her ass, massaging it. She tensed up.

Derek didn't even open his eyes. He squeezed her ass and said, dragging out the words, "Stop it. You are perfection, in my eyes, so don't start with me, woman. You got me?"

She didn't answer but he could hear her breathing quicken in that way that said she was fighting tears. Derek's heart squeezed. He moved his hands up to cup her face and throat, lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Baby girl, I love your body. I've been drooling over it for years and years now. Every part of your body is sexy as fuck to me. So," he smoothed his hands down over her body, very slowly, lingering on her sides and then her thighs and her ass "just let me enjoy it, Garcia. Whatever you think about your body, I think its friggin perfect. The body of a Goddess and Derek Morgan loves," he kissed her shoulder "every inch of it."

She gave him a slow kiss, shivering underneath his touch. "How could I do anything but fall for you?"

His chest filled with pride and he hardened inside of her again. "You got good taste."

She smiled her sexiest smile at him and rocked against him. "Ohhhh, so do you."

They took themselves upstairs and shared a bath. As she lay back against him, he used a wash cloth to gently clean her body. In the steam of the bath he found her even sexier, if that was at all possible.

Her hair was piled on top her head now.

Closing her eyes as she relaxed against him Penelope said "All these years of flirting and I really didn't think I'd ever end up naked in a bathtub with you."

"I wanted to end up naked anywhere with you."

She chuckled. "We could have done this a long time ago but I'm glad that we didn't."

"Tell me why, Penelope," he said, his voice low and serious, growing thick with emotion.

She opened her eyes and looked at him "As uber awesome as it would have been before we just weren't mature enough to handle balancing a friendship and sex. We weren't ready."

"It doesn't seem that hard so far to balance it."

"A week in," she teased.

"A_ good_ week."

"Just good?"

"Garcia," he said, with a laugh.

She pouted.

Derek cupped her face, his hand soapy from bubbles. "My best week ever. There. Are you happy?"

"No, because I forced it out of you and so it doesn't count."

"You are crazy, woman, but I would not want you any other way."

"Good cause I can't change. What you see, in all my weirdness, is what you get."

"You are weird," he teased, lovingly.

"And you're too alpha. We all got our quirks."

"I will have you know I'm very cerebral. I just hide it well."

"Oh, baby, I know that. I just didn't think you could admit that you're a big _nerd _deep down underneath."

"I didn't say all that, woman!"

Penelope giggled and Derek gave her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek did his normal walk of his house, checking that it was all locked up and the alarm was on, after he let Clooney out and brought him back in. Then he headed up to bed, where Penelope was reading a novel.

She looked adorable wearing one of his t-shirts with her funky glasses on, her hair half wet and curly in tendrils around her face. Derek leaned against the bedroom door frame and crossed his arms. He had on pajama pants.

"What did you find to read?"

She showed him the cover. It was On The Road by Jack Kerouac. Derek made his way to the bed and crawled on, pausing to give her a kiss before he lay his head on her thigh. "I'm beat, baby girl."

She reached to turn off the lamp but he said "Its fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you up."

"I plan to sleep good right here."

She stroked his head as she kept reading and soon he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope stayed up for a while reading, lazily caressing Derek as she did so, and also thinking about this turn in their relationship. She decided to text JJ because she needed girl talk. After ten minutes JJ texted back and they chatted for a while, deciding to meet for lunch later in the week to really talk this all out.

It felt good- better than good, really- to be involved with Derek but Penelope couldn't shake the feeling that it was all too easy. That it couldn't really be this simple to just fall into a relationship with him that worked.

The transition from friends to lovers barely had a bump for them. But she was constantly nervous that one day that would change. It just felt too unreal...too surreal...too wonderful. And that scared her.

She finally turned off the light and burrowed beneath the covers, shaking Derek to get him to move beneath the blanket with her. Sleepily he smiled and pulled her against him, murmuring "Baby girl," in a tender tone before snuggling close to her. She relaxed as she drifted off to sleep, caught underneath the warmth of his muscled arm, the safest place in all the world to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Ten**

**March 2011**

Derek managed to do his work out routine that morning, for the first time since he started sleeping with Penelope. He felt fantastic as he did his push ups, sit ups, pull ups and his five mile bike ride.

When he got back to the house he made coffee and then took a cup up to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed he stroked Penelope's hair "Morning, baby girl."

She groaned and crinkled her nose. "I was having the best dream," she complained, playfully.

"Open those eyes and I'll make it a reality."

Penelope opened her eyes. "Hello, you handsome blur you."

He chuckled. "Rise and shine. I got you two treats: coffee, just how you like it, and a kiss from Derek Morgan." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

Pulling away she wore a dreamy expression but told him "You so need a shower."

He set down the coffee and gently tackled her, rubbing his sweaty shirt on her as she squealed. "Oh, now you need a shower too. Care to join me?"

"You man," she cursed him.

He pulled the blanket completely off her and tugged her out of bed.

"Oh!" she cried "Its cold!"

"Hush, big baby."

"You keep this house too cold."

"I'm hot blooded."

"I've noticed," she flirted with him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "There. Better, baby girl?"

"You're lucky that I'm not dressed yet because you get a sweat stain on my dress and its on, Derek Morgan. Prepare to rumble."

He slapped her ass. "I ain't scared."

She gave him a withering look.

He had to admit, to himself at least, that she did scare him a little (she's a fierce woman, after all) but he wouldn't tell her that. Instead he scooped her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom for a shower. He started to strip her clothes off her but she pressed two hands to his chest and pushed him back.

"What the hell?" he asked, surprised. "What's wrong, sweetness?"

She pushed him out of the bathroom. He started to chuckle.

"First I go pee then we shower."

"Fine. Have at it."

"I pee _alone_."

"Oh, now she gets shy!"

Penelope gave him another withering look and closed the bathroom door in his face, leaving Derek to stand there with his hands on his hips laughing at her.

XXXXXXXXX

After their shower, getting dressed, Penelope did her hair and make up while Derek made some breakfast. They ate together and then she said "Now I really do need to get home." She gave him a look that asked if he was going to try and keep her there but he simply stared back at him so she got up and gathered her things to head home.

Once she had her shoes and coat on, and her purse slung over her shoulder, she headed for the door. "You sure do know how to show a woman a uber amazing time, my love."

"Did you ever have any doubts?"

"Most men who brag don't have anything to back it up."

"I'm not most men."

Penelope chuckled. "You sure aren't."

A grin curved his lips as he opened the door for her. "I'll walk you out, sweetness."

They headed outside to her car. She set her purse inside.

"So," Derek asked "what do you gotta do today?"

"Shop, go to the bank, get my nails done and just generally run around and do all the stuff I can't when I'm shackled to my desk being a slave of The Man."

"Could I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? As in a date?"

"Yeah, as in a date," he said in a loving tone before caressing her face. "Can I take you on a date, baby girl?"

She stared into his eyes for a long moment with a tender look in her eyes before they welled with tears. "Wow." She waved her hand in front of her face while blinking back her tears. "I knew you were going to ask and still...Ignore me as I be a total girl for a minute here."

"Being a girl, Garcia, is the first thing that I ever liked about you when we met."

She sniffled. "Our first date." Growing self conscious, she quickly said "I really need to get moving, handsome. What time should I expect you this evening for our rendezvous?"

"Eight sound good to you?"

"That will work." She slid into the car.

"Hold up, woman. Pump those brakes."

Penelope smiled slightly as she turned to look at Derek, who moved close to her by bending down.

He asked "Are you really trying to roll on out of here without kissing your man good bye?"

She cupped the back of his head and gave him a nice, slow, tongue tangling kiss. "So long for now, mon cher. For us, it will never be good bye."

"You know that's right, sweetness."

He stood up and moved back, so she could drive away. Derek stood there watching her leave with a bemused expression on his face before he finally turned and headed into his house again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that night they were sitting on her couch, after having dinner at a French restaurant and going to hear blues afterwards. Derek had brought Penelope a single purple flower when he came to pick her up for dinner and she had pinned it in her hair before they left.

All evening long their was an air of romance that surrounded them. They gave each other longing looks over dinner, walked with their arms around each other, and cuddled in a booth at the blues club.

They had been talking on the couch for nearly an hour when Derek said "I really should take off. We have work in the morning, as much as that sucks. I'm glad though that we didn't get called in for a case tonight."

Just then his cell went off. He checked it and laughed when he realized it was just Hotch sending him a message about the basketball game that was on that night. It was March Madness, when college basketball has their tournament, and Hotch was beating Derek in their office pool.

"Thought I almost spoke too soon," Derek told Penelope. He ran his hand over her thigh. "Thank you very much for letting me take you out tonight."

"I let you keep me in already so I suppose its only right," she joked with him.

He smiled at her and then reached for his coat. Out of the pocket he pulled a small, wrapped gift in a rectangular box. He handed it to her.

"Derek, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Hush and open it."

Smiling happily she did just that and found a bracelet with big funky stones of all different colors on it. "I love it. Its so me! Baby, you did good."

"Then give your man some sugar."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, but stopped before kissing him. Both their breaths became shallow. "Derek Morgan," she murmured "thank you for being you. And I thank the big guy upstairs for making you like me."

"Like ain't the half of it, woman."

"Then tell me what the other half is."

Gently he kissed her. "That other four letter word."

"Love?" she cooed.

"I don't call you brilliant for nothing." He kissed her forehead. "I love this part of you." Kissed her cheek. "This part." Nibbled her earlobe. "Really love this part." He caressed her side. "This part." Moved his hand to her breast and his mouth to her throat. "Oh, this part is one of my favorites and we can't forget its twin." He caressed her other breast and she moaned. "I could never pick between them. It would make the other feel bad." He kept kissing on her and caressing her, telling her he loved all of her body, before he caught her lips in another kiss. "And your sexy, dirty mouth...mmmm...a keeper for sure."

Between more kisses, as she caressed his arms, she asked "Are you seriously gonna go home tonight?"

"Hell no," he said, reaching around her to unzip her dress. "You didn't fall for a crazy man."

Soon they were both stripped out of their outfits and walking, while kissing, to her bedroom. He laughed as he found a bunch of pillows with hand sewn sayings on them and stuffed animals on her bed. He brushed them aside but didn't get them all so he had to grab several times and toss them away.

"Garcia! This bed is not user friendly."

She giggled and straddled him. "Quiet, mister. I don't put up with lip in the Goddesses' bed chamber."

Derek smirked at that. He was sure he was in for quiet the fun night with his baby girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Eleven**

**One year later **

**March 2012**

"Hold on, baby girl," Derek said, right before Penelope was about to disconnect a call from the team.

"Yes, my sculpted God?"

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Hmmm," she teased "I made a little trip to Victoria's Secret to replace the lingerie you destroyed last week."

"Hush, woman!"

"Oh, was that not what you were aiming for?"

"No, not quite." He smiled and paused for a moment. "More like: Happy Anniversary, Derek Morgan. You rock my world and I ain't never letting you go."

"Oh! That. Well, yeah. That too," she said.

He laughed. "I gotta go, crazy girl! Love you."

"Love you forever and happy _first_ anniversary."

He clicked off the call and walked out of the room with a small grin playing on his lips. The last year had seen them through amazing times, through hardships on the job, and through their fears and doubts about if they could really stay as happy as they were at first when they got together. He had never been more comfortable in his own skin and happy to be alive than after they started dating. Penelope took longer to settle into their love but by his birthday he had known that she was in this with him for life. It made that day even more special for him because it was his first birthday in years when he didn't have to question if his life was on the right path still or not.

Being with Penelope for this last year had been amazing. They had gotten engaged right before Christmas and were just waiting till May, and their annual vacation, for the ceremony. Most nights were spent together but she wouldn't give up her apartment until the actual wedding.

To show her that he was serious about them he had bought her a kitten to live at his place. Now they shared a pet. They couldn't break up. It would be fair to Delilah. Penelope laughed when Derek told her that but the sweet kiss she gave him showed she loved his way of thinking.

Thank God for that cause he sure loved his girl and never wanted them to break up the good thing they had going.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek knocked on the door, said "Hey baby girl," and then walked into Penelope's office. He found her on the phone talking to team B.

She held up a finger to tell him to hold on. He walked over and settled in behind her chair, rubbing her shoulders, and waited for her to be done.

"You're oh so uber welcome, Sam. Don't ever forget who delivers all the cyber goodies your little heart can handle. Garci out." After she disconnected she looked up at her boyfriend and said "My honey is home."

He turned around her chair and pulled her to her feet. Usually they only shared short pecks in the office, unless they happened to get a little carried away but it didn't happen often because they didn't want to cause problems with their jobs. Today though Derek needed more than a gentle brushing of their lips against each others. He had missed spending the actual date of their anniversary with her and now he was about to start making up for that fact. To show her that he still was as hot for her as he had been a year ago.

Not that she should have a doubt about that considering their sex life.

Pulling Penelope flush against his body, he wrapped one arm around her back, buried his fingers in the nape of her hair and titled her head up. Their eyes met, hers turning from playful to dark with desire and need, before the moment grew intimate as he slowly moved in for a kiss.

"My love," she murmured, just before his mouth pressed against hers. Their kiss was slow but sensual.

He let out a low growl as he pulled back, lust licking at his gut and the need to get her home paramount in his mind. "About done here?"

She scrunched her nose. He knew that meant she still had work to do. Derek let out a breath then leaned his forehead against hers. "Okay, babe," he said "how about your fiancé heads home and gets started on dinner while you keep working here to bring home the bacon?"

"I'll try and be quick. I'm the Oracle but the paperwork doesn't go as fast as the searches. Sorry, baby."

"Hush. No apologies. You do your thing and I'll get the home fires burning for us. And, mama, believe me when you do make it home tonight things are gonna get smoking hot real fast so you better come prepared."

She chuckled. "Oh, I am always prepared. You should know that by now. Although I'm learning to not bother in investing in quality lingerie since you don't seem to be able to stop yourself from ripping it to shreds. I might as well wear any old thing."

"Believe me I notice what you wear. And I appreciate every bit of it but its what's underneath that really makes me crazed."

Penelope giggled and cuddled closer to Derek. "One day you'll be an old married man who barely looks twice at me as I walk around in granny panties. So you better enjoy the lingerie days while they are here."

"I'll always look twice. And you might as well skip panties all together, if you ask me. Why obstruct my view?"

Penelope chuckled and gave him another quick kiss. "Go home, you silly horn dog."

Derek stepped back but then he reached out and lifted her chin with his fingertips. "One year down," he said in a soft and loving tone. "A lifetime more to go."

She smiled sweetly at him as the lightest sheen of tears came to her eyes. "Only one lifetime?" she teased. "So you're really sticking to this death do us part thing, huh? Going to replace me once you get to Heaven with a hot young angel?"

Derek smiled. "You're the only hot angel I'll ever need."

"Good answer. Now fly away so I can finish up my oodles of paperwork."

"Yes, ma'am. Don't you keep me waiting too long, you hear?"

"Oh, mon cher, mama will keep you waiting as long as she likes because anticipation is half the fun."

"Ha! I've had that half of the fun already. I'll take the other half from now on."

She laughed as he walked out of her office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inevitable**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Twelve**

**March 2012**

Penelope didn't officially live with Morgan but she thought of his home as theirs now. In just two months time she would be his wife. The idea sent a thrill through her.

When they met she never thought they'd end up where they were. It had taken a lot of growing up to be ready to be together. She used to think that since it didn't happen right away it wasn't really meant to happen at all. That they would forever be a fun, flirty office romance. But somewhere along the way they became so much more: the best of friends, confidants, family, and finally lovers.

They had it all. She wouldn't give up a single moment of the seven years she had spent knowing Derek. Sure they had been to hell and back during that time but it just made Penelope appreciate this time all the more.

Being engaged to a chocolate God was as uber awesome as she always imagined it would be.

Coming home tonight, on their first anniversary, she was reminded of how lucky she truly was. She came into their house to find a happy, slobbering dog that greeted her enthusiastically. A sleeping cat lay near the sofa. The smell of dinner permeated the air and soft jazz music was playing.

Lilac rose petals lay on the floor, making a trail to the kitchen. She shed her coat, put down her purse and keys, and followed the flowers till she came upon her fiancé dancing around as he prepared a salad.

"What a sexy personal chef I have," she cooed. "Can I pay you in sexual favors? Cause there was this software upgrade that all the cool techies had and I just had to buy one for myself so I'm a little tapped out right now."

Derek smirked at her. "I don't come cheap, woman."

"Ohhhh, well, in that case, I guess I'll be working off your services for years to come."

He set down the knife he was using to cut tomatoes. Giving her a heated look, he said "Then we better get started right away."

Derek moved toward Penelope and she let out a throaty giggle and moved back. She joked "Do I look like they kind of woman who lets you go to second base before you even feed me an appetizer? I think not, mister! I was raised right!"

"Baby girl, forget second base. I'm heading straight for home." He picked her up and set her on the dining room table. Their lips met in a kiss. Penelope quickly unbuttoned Derek's shirt and started to kiss all over his throat and chest, sucking lightly on his skin and flicking his nipples with her tongue.

He unzipped her dress, peeled the top off her shoulders and arms, and pushed up the skirt. His hands roamed over her bare skin, setting her on fire with his needy, eager touch. To know how much he craved her was the biggest turn on for Penelope.

Long ago she had stopped wondering if he liked her body. Now she knew that Derek Morgan was so hot for her it was a miracle he didn't take her against every flat surface in the BAU. He sure as hell wanted to and only the knowledge that they would be fired stopped him- just barely.

Their lips met again in a torrid kiss and soon she had his pants and boxers pushed down, her hand stroking his cock and dragging moans from his lips as they still kept exchanging wet, hot, desperate kisses. The last case had only been two days but one of those days was their anniversary and they had both ached to spend it together.

The want had grown last night while he lay in a hotel room alone with her on the other end of the phone. Their flirty words stroking the flames higher, making it all that much hotter when they finally did get back in the same place again.

Morgan dragged his lips off hers and started to kiss her throat, finding that spot that made her shiver every time. He gripped her ass and tugged her to the edge of the table, slipped his hand between their overheated, half clothed bodies and pushed aside her panties, stroking over her slicked sex and working her into a frenzy of need.

"Baby, baby, ohhhhh," she cried.

"You like that, baby girl?" He lessened his touch till it was barely there. His other hand lightly circled her puckered nipple.

"So you wanna play huh?" she flirted with him. "Not tonight, handsome." She led his cock to her and brushed it up and down her overheated sex. "I guess a girl has to handle...ohhhh...business on her own...ohhhhhh."

"Hush, you naughty girl," he flirted with her as he plunged deep inside and she cried out in pleasure.

Each thrust was long and slow at first, as he built her desire till she was begging for release and he was panting from how damn good it felt.

"Oh, God!" Penelope cried. "Yes, yes, yes! DEREK!"

He gripped her hips harder and started to speed up. A few fast, hard thrusts and then he was pushed into a blissful, mind numbing orgasm, filling her with his warm cum. She had thrown away her birth control on Valentine's Day after they had an emotional middle of the night conversation while laying in bed together. She had been too sick to make love that night so they had watched movies, cuddled and talked about their relationship. How it was the first Valentine's Day they were actually a couple. How so many things had changed in less than a year. And that's when he told her that next year he'd love to have a pregnant wife to cuddle with. Penelope had been shocked that he was really done practicing but she had to admit that the idea of being his baby mama really appealed to her. They saw so much horror everyday in their jobs that it was easy to think this world certainly didn't need another child in it...a child that could be hurt by an unsub. They both liked the idea of adopting a child in need. Maybe someday they would. For now they were just loving each other and letting whatever God wanted to happen go ahead and happen. If they had a baby together they would feel blessed. But either way they knew they would grow a family of Morgans and their kids would always be cherished by them. It took eight years for them to decide to have a family together but now they had no doubts this is just what they were supposed to be doing and at this time too.

Bodies still joined, as they came down from their high, panting and holding each other close, Derek kissed Penelope's shoulder. "Mmmm, anniversary sex is the best."

She chuckled. "That's what you say about make up sex and birthday sex and Christmas sex and Sunday morning sex."

"What can I say? At the time it all rates the best title in my book."

"You are way too easy to please."

"You are way too good at pleasing me. Watch yourself, woman. I just may have to go and marry you if you keep this up."

She smiled. "Well I already do have a dress so all right, if you insist."

With a grin on his lips, he shook his head at her. "What I insist on is that we wash this table off before we sit down for dinner."

Penelope laughed. That night was just the first of a lifetime of anniversary celebrations for this couple. Once the babies came dining room table sex was out but they still managed to get in their nookie sessions. And Derek always kept coming up with his best ever titles: hammock sex, ocean sex, sex at a party, sex in the laundry room against the whirling washing machine.

She had to agree. It always felt like the best when it was the two of them. Marrying the guy who rocks your world certainly is the way to go. Penelope was glad she didn't let the seven years they were only friends convince her they could never have more. Because it was year seven when things truly got smoking hot...and she would not have wanted to miss that for anything.

THE END


End file.
